How Could You!
by Whitlockslittlepixie
Summary: Post BD, Jake and Nessie are married, but things start going down hill. A fight breakes out with the enemy as the Volturi and Denali. Someone dies and can love really be the strongest weapon? Follow Nessie and her family as they got through this trial.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. I'm back…..sorry it has taken me so long to get back to my writing. But I will not bore you all with my ranting; I hope you enjoy this new story.**

My life was so perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything better. I had a very loving family, and I had my soul mate and forever love. He had finally asked me to marry him and I said yes. After we had gotten married everything was so perfect. But all of that changed, he and I had been married for a few years and my family had gotten into a large fight, where our enemies were not too fond of our friends or of my husband. So while I was fighting alongside my mother and father, I heard what a death cry was. I looked up and over only to see my husband laying in pieces scattered on the ground. From that very moment I swore that I would hunt down and kill whoever killed my husband. Hello, my name is Renesmee Carlie Black, and this is my story of revenge for my husband Jacob and Alpha to his pack.

**I hope you all will truely like this story, I've had it sitting in my room for a while and I just hope it is good. Please review and tell my what you think about it.**


	2. Pain and Phasing

**Sorry it has been awhile since I updated. I've been very busy with the end of my first semester and work. It will be awhile before I can update again…..I start school on Monday and I'm also working after school on Wednesday and then on Fridays. I also don't own anything of twilight….i just like to play with the story and characters. **

That night my uncle Jasper flooded me with calm, but it didn't work. My mother even tried.

"Nessie, we will get whoever did this to Jacob. I promise you that we will, so please try to calm down."

By this point I was so mad and so full of anger. "No mom, this is something I have to do myself. They killed Jacob with me standing right there." I headed out the back door with my family still following me and my uncle Jasper still trying to get me to calm down, but it was just making me even angrier.

"Honey, please let us help you, you're going to need help, it is a whole coven you're after." My father pleaded with me. By this time I tuned everyone out, I only got worse to the point of my whole being shaking. By the time I was able to think this happened to Jake before he phased, I had phased into a wolf. I looked to my family and all of them even Aunt Alice looked surprised.

_Dad, just give me some space please. Tell everyone to stay here and I'll be back when I can. Tell mom that I love her dearly. I just need to get away for a while. I love all of you. _

"We understand Renesmee; take as much time as you need. You are now able to talk with the pack through your mind. So please talk to them. We all love you too." My father told me in a gentle voice. I let a single tear run down before I turned and ran towards the forest behind our house.

_Nessie, this is Leah. Don't worry, we all are here for you, and we are here to help. Sam needs to talk with you, just call out to him in your in mind he will hear you. _

So that is just what I did, I called to him….._Sam, it is Nessie. Leah told me that you wanted to speak with me._

_Yes Nessie, I do need to speak with you. First off let me tell you just how sorry I am on you losing Jake. Next, I think that you took over as Alpha in Jake's pack, because Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry won't listen to me at all. Since you married Jacob, you became one with him and in turn with his wolf spirit. This is the reason as to why you are able to phase._

_But Sam, I don't think I can do this. I mean I know all of you care for me and Leah has even grown to care about me somewhat, but do you really think that I can be what Jake was, a leader…a chief?_

_Listen to me Renesmee! I know that you can do this. Now can you make it over to Billy's place? The rest of us will meet you there._

_Sure Sam I'll see you there._ Sam must have phased back to his human form, because I was left with only my thoughts. As I ran towards La Push, I thought how things would be from this point on, how the tribe react to me and last how would the air be at Billy's? As I ran I knew that I was coming close, I could smell the familiar scents of my other family. I had reached Billy's and was greeted by Leah, "Nessie, here are some clothes for you to change into once you phase back. So please phase and come inside, we are all waiting on you."

I nodded my head to let her know that I understood. Once she walked away I phased back and slipped into the clothes that Leah had left me. As it turned out it was one of Jake's of shirts and a pair of sweat pants. I slid them on with tears falling to the ground. What made things worse is the fact that they still smelled of him. As I walked into the small house the tears were still falling freely and there were no signs of them stopping.

The small living room was full of the pack, and an aura of sadness hung in the air. The first person that I saw was Billy, and I ran straight to him and dropped to me knees and put my head on his lap and cried even harder just repeating over and over "I'm sorry". But Billy was having none of that. "Renesmee Black! You listen here. Jacob's death was not your fault. Some things can't be helped. So stop telling yourself it is your entire fault. Do you understand me young lady?" "Sorry Billy, all of this is just so hard for me to understand and take in, who knew so much could change in the matter of mere hours." Since I had been talking with Billy, I thought he would have responded, but it was a different voice that I heard. It was Seth. He came over to me and wrapped me in his arms, it felt like being wrapped in a blanket, the hug felt like Jake but I know it was my best friend Seth. He had been my best friend since I was born.

"Nessie, sweetheart, this is very hard on us all. I mean we lost our alpha and chief. But you lost our mate, best friend, husband and the father of the child you are with….But…" Before Seth could go on any more, I stopped him. "What do you mean "the father of the child I'm with"?" This time Quil spoke up, "Well Alice had a vision of it and told your dad about it…..so of course he told Jacob. I wonder as to why Jacob didn't tell you, he was so excited when he told us about it." Again I fell to the floor and the flood gates had been reopened. Seth, being my best friend sat on the floor and pulled me into his arms. We all sat in silence and the only sound was my ragged breathing and sobs that rang throughout the room. I was fastly becoming hysterical….."How am I to handle all of this, I mean being a mother, a leader to Jake's pack and now taking his place as chief."

"Nessie, you have your family and you have all of us here to help you through this time. I promise you right now that no matter what, we will always be here for you. Again I promise you that we will get whoever did this. I'll guide you through being an Alpha and help guide you through as a chief. If you will help Renesmee go through all of this, please make it known." Sam had spoken all of this to me in a strong-clear voice. The room was then filled with answers to Sam's question, answers of yes, and we can do this. There was one voice that stood out the most to me, it was Seth. "Nessie, I will always be by your side no matter what. Think of me as second Jacob. I'll be loyal, I'll be your best friend and anything else that you need me to be." At the end of his speech, he pulled me closer to his body. He kissed the top of my head and I felt a sense of warmth and calm run through me.

I pulled back from him just ever so slightly, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Seth. I love you, you are my best friend." "I love you too Nessie." Seth whispered to me, while pulling me closer to him than I had been before. Everyone around us just sat and stared at the scene in front of them. Sam's voice rang through the silent room, "Nessie, there is a ceremony that you need to go through, well there are two, but right now one is more important than the other. It is a remembrance service for Jake. You kind of have to be there, as chief and wife. We will all be there, Billy, Quil Sr. and I will help you through it." He took a small breath and continued, "The second that you need to go through is to be named the new chief and the new alpha, and again we will be there to help you through it. On the second one your family can be in attendance, but the first one only the pack and tribe can be here. It gives us a chance to say goodbye to Jake in a proper way."

I still sat in Seth's arms, and thought about everything, "When will this first ceremony be taking place?" Billy sighed and looked at me, "Tomorrow, Nessie. You should head home, it has been a long day and tomorrow will be just as long. Seth, can please drive Nessie home?" "Sure Billy. Come Ness, you need your rest." We were getting ready to head out when I hear a small voice and I knew how it came from…it was Claire. "Auntie Ness, where is Uncle Jake?" I got on my knees so that I was on her level so I could speak with her, "Claire, sweetheart, something really bad happened. It has caused him to go to heaven and he can still watch us all. He loved you. He won't be coming back." She looked at me, hugged me and asked, "Uncle Jake die?" "Yes Claire, he did." Claire began to cry, but I whispered words of comfort to her. "Claire, please don't cry…Jake wouldn't want you to cry. Why don't you go and see Quil." She let go of me and ran, still crying into Quil's arms.

I told everyone that I'd see them tomorrow and Seth and I left. The ride back home was a silent one…but it wasn't a weird silence. Seth only held my hand the whole way and I felt warm, safe and calm all over again. Once we reached the house, I got out and he was going to drive off, but I stopped him. "Seth, please stay, I can't bear being alone right now." "Okay Nessie, I'll stay." He still held my hand as we walked up to the house and entered, just inside the door my family stood waiting for my return. I looked at my dad and spoke to him with my thoughts, _Dad, can Seth please stay with me tonight? I can't bear being alone right now, and he is almost my only source of comfort. _"Of course Seth can stay with you tonight, we all understand the need to have someone near you right now." We all went to the living room and sat down, I again sat on Seth's lap. "Well it turns out that I'm the new Alpha to Jake's old pack and I'm the new chief. Oh and tomorrow night I'll be at La Push all night, but you guys can't come. It is a remembrance service and it is only for the pack and the tribe. But there is one other ceremony that you guys are allowed to be at, it is when I'm named the new chief and Alpha."

My Aunt Rose decided to speak up, "Okay. That is fine; we know that these things need to happen and that we can't be involved the way we would want to. It is just really upsetting that your child will have to grow up without a father." My only thought was how they all knew about my baby. But I just kept thinking and came up with an idea that I really hoped would work….i guess it would, my Aunt Alice jumped up and we all looked at her. "That is such a great idea Nessie, it will turn out great." All I could do was give her a small smile. My family and Seth were staring at Alice and I like we were crazy, so I decided to tell them my idea. "So I was thinking and this baby of mine will have a father, an adopted father. I was thinking that if you would say yes to it, Seth. Would you be my babies "father"?" I turned my self around so that I was looking him the eyes and his face showed me one of awe and shock. When he finally came out of shock, he spoke with so my love and awe. "Oh Nessie, it would be my honor." He hugged me tighter and kissed the side of my head and whispered "I love you" In my ear.

My mother broke up our little moment, "Nessie, you and Seth should head off to bed. It has been a very long day and tomorrow sounds like it will be even longer." We stayed up a bit longer. Seth talked with my family, and I guess that I drifted off, because I woke up in my room while it was still dark out. Seth lay next to me with his warm arms around me and again I felt safe. I just drifted off again, not dreaming…just feeling safe.


	3. Authors Note!

Hey all…..just wanted to say that I'm pretty sad that I'm not getting what I thought I would with this story. I worked hard on writing this. I have the notebook with the story sitting on my floor and I feel that if no one is going to read it, I may not continue with it. So if you enjoy what I have so far, please review and let me know and recommend your friends to my stories.


End file.
